Various toy play sets, for example, toy track sets, surfaces, and items are designed for use with toy vehicles such as, for example, for use with toy railroad, cars, and trucks. Typically, these toy sets are assembled by inter-connecting the various shapes and sizes of tracks in a specific manner to form the desired pattern over which to roll the toy vehicle.
Conventional toy track sections are limited in the way they are attached to other track sections. The typical attachment of tracks is a puzzle style or male to female attachment where a track section is coupled to another track section by connecting portions or connectors. Further, these toy tracks, for example, those that tend to mimic railroad track systems, are arranged to typically follow a figure-of-eight or similar track pattern, always curving on a turn. Such track sections are limited in the number of directions in which the tracks can be assembled. These attachments create problems of mismatch, gaps and/or uneven surfaces.
Conventional toy play sets and items may incorporate magnetism, or interlocking connections to attach the track pieces to each other. Play sets that use magnetism to create the playing structure, a play mat is used that contains a layer of magnetic or magnetically attractive material. A structure can be built on the play mat using a set of tracks, set of connectors, and a set of structural elements, all of which containing magnetic or magnetically attractive material. However, for the structure to be assembled, the play mat is essential.
Further, these toy track sets are limited in their arrangement of track pieces. These play sets have predetermined lengths and curvatures of track pieces that cannot be altered by the user. As such, track variations of conventional track sets have set ups that cannot be altered and lack an element of realism. Therefore, a toy track that overcomes the deficiencies of the conventional toy play sets would be well received.